First Kiss
by xXxbailey925xXx
Summary: A DracoxGinny oneshot. I suck as summarys. Just enjoy it! Rated T for Language... and some adult themes. no LEMON though. It's... cute. DMxGW


**First Kiss; a Draco and Ginny Story.**

**Ok, so this is my first HP FF so don't be mad at me if it completely and totally sucks!!! Ok, ok, first comes the introduction of me. Ok, my name is Carly, Carly Rae. (James Bond… wow he is yummy!) I usually do Twilight (by Stephenie Meyer, best book EVER) Fanfitctions. I really wasn't planning on doing any HP fan fictions but then I was totally inspired by **_**Heart's Cadence**_**. Yes, she is the bestest. I love all of her stories so I just HAD to make one. Ok, this AN is over, ON WITH THE STORY!!! Bye Bye now! HAPPY READING! This is a one-shot! **

**Rated T for language ;)**

**This takes place after the war… the Golden Trio are back at school for their last year at the famed Hogwarts!**

_What the hell is he playing at!?_ I mentally yelled as I walked to the quiddtich field. _He is supposed to hate me; I'm supposed to hate him. So when why does he insist on talking to me and acting so strange!? I mean sure, I'll admit it, he is one sexy Slytherin. But that changes nothing, NOTHING! I mean, he may have the best rock hard abs, unbelievable hair that just glistens in the sunlight, and oh, he has the… WHAT AM I SAYING? He is making me completely scatter-brained. No one has EVER done this to me before. Why start now? I just don't get him. I'll admit it, I'm fascinated by him._

_Sometimes he is just so sweet and saying such nice thing to me, the next he is being a bloody fucking git! I think he is just TRYING to confuse me and play mind games with me. And I am falling right into his trap._

Suddenly a I heard a cracking behind me and I just about jumped two feet into the air. But when I turned around, nothing was there. _Odd,_ I thought,_ I swear that I saw a flash of black behind that spruce… Oh great, now he's making me paranoid!_

"Stupid, stupid Ginny! There is no one following you! Stop being so paranoid over that idiotic git, Malfoy." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, so I'm an idiotic git, am I?" Came an all too familiar drawl from behind me.

Without turning around I grunted and said, "Sod off Malfoy. I don't need this today."

"Well it seems that you do. What is this about you being paranoid over me?" Only then did I look up and notice that he looked astonishingly handsome. He was wearing jeans and a form fitting T-shirt that said "Slytherin Serpents" in big letters across the front. His hair was, as usual, perfect. He had long ago stopped using that blasted hair gel, so his hair now went down to his cheekbones in soft waves. I was suddenly brought out of my staring by once again hearing Malfoy's familiar sarcastic drawl, "Ok Weaslette, I know I look unbelievably sexy, but that is enough ogling for one day."

"I was not 'ogling' you Malfoy; I was just wondering why you were following me." I hoped that would pass as a lame excuse. Malfoy looked like he was going to send some kind of clever kind of retort back at me, but decided agenced it.

"It's Draco." He said in a monotone.

"What?"

"My name is Draco, Weaselette. Malfoy is my last name, not my first name." He said impatiently.

"Oh, so you can call me Weaselette, but I can't call you Ferret or Malfoy now?" I asked incredulously.

"Well if I can call you Weaselette, what am I supposed to call you?" 'Draco' asked as if he really did not know my real name.

"My name is Ginny." He seemed to be thinking this over for a little while.

"Ginny."

"Yes, Ginny."

"And does that stand for anything?" He asked as if he were truly interested.

"Yeah, it does."

"And what, pray tell, does it stand for." I blushed scarlet seeing the obvious stupidity I had just shown.

"Ginny stands for Ginerva. Ginerva Molly Weasley."

"Oh, ok." He said putting back on his mask of indifference.

"You know, you never answered the question that I asked you earlier." I reminded him kindly. No entirely sure why I was being so nice to him.

"Oh, and what question was that… Ginny." I smiled at his use of my real name, and then realized what I was doing and put my own mask back on.

"Why were you following me in the forest back there?"

"Well, I… Um… I mean… Well you need to understand that… I was just…"

"You're babbling." I stated in an obviously irritated tone. But I was secretly amused to see the great Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, babbling. "And if you don't get on with it, I will never know. I need to get to quidditch practice!"

"Oh, well then go ahead." He sounded relieved.

"I've changed my mind," I said in a offhand tone, "I think that I'm going to go ahead and wait for you to tell me."

"You might be late for practice." He warned.

"Oh, I know. But this seems unbelievably interesting. I just can't pass this up."

"Do you really want to know why I was following you, Ginevra?" He asked in an intense tone that made me back up agenced a tree.

"Um, yes?" I said in a quivering tone. He was only inches away from me now. I could see his naturally red lips, so close that if I just leaned in… No, no, no! Ginny stop thinking that!!

"I wanted to this for a long time now." And then his lips were on mine. Slowly, tentatively caressing mine and making me moan softly. _How does he do this to me?_ I wondered briefly as I started to kiss him back. His tongue begged for entrance to my mouth, and I eagerly gave it to him. Our hands roamed each other's bodies and I made a noticeable shiver when his hand traced some skin that was right above my sweat pants. _Wait, Ginny! This could all be a trick! Don't let him seduce you like this! He is just going to use it agenced you later!_ After the voice of reason in my head spoke, I pulled back.

Draco was breathing just as hard as I was, and he looked a little put out that I had pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked between ragged breathes.

"What's wrong? You just kissed me!" I almost screamed.

"Yeah and…" he trailed off.

"WHY did you kiss me? You hate me!"

"Oh, I definitely don't hate you Ginny." Draco said with a smirk.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" I screamed as I ran off to the quidditch pitch.

"Ginny, Ginny! Wait!" I heard Draco screaming behind me. As I ran to the pitch I could hear the voices of people around me wondering what all of the screaming was about.

"Ginny! What's wrong? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you? Oh, I'm going to kill whoever did this to you." Ronald started shouting as soon as I stepped on the pitch and he saw my tearstained face.

"Ronald, Ronald, calm down. It's really not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Harry cut in.

"Well, I'm just a little confused. And I really don't want to talk about it right now. So, Harry, you should start practice." The two boys just sighed and then mounted their brooms.

As much as I tried to forget about it, the kiss was the only thing that I could think of through the entire practice. The quaffle was stolen from me so many time just because I started loosening my grip on it when I thought about Draco Malfoy's lips on mine.

At dinner I tried my best to avoid his eyes, but found that I couldn't. Draco seemed to be having the same problem for he seemed to be staring right back at me. Then I noticed the sudden move of his head, it looked like he was trying to tell me to meet him outside. I nodded my head and he quickly got up, muttering an excuse to Zabini, then left the Great Hall. I followed as quickly as I could, but once I was outside, I found the hallway empty.

"Draco? Um… Draco? Are you here?" I called out to the empty hallway. "Draco? Where did yo… Mph!" Suddenly there was a hand covering my mouth and I was being dragged into an unused potions store-room.

"Quiet!" Draco whispered in my ear as he slowly turned me around to face him. Then his lips quickly replaced his hand. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, again. But, again, I couldn't help but kiss him back. I had liked Harry for years, but I knew that not even he could bring me as much pleasure as Draco was bringing me right at this moment. "We don't want to the whole school to know about my infatuation with you, now do we?" He asked softly, againced my lips.

_Oh, wow he's hot! And such a great kisser. Oh, I just want to pull him into the room of requirement and… NO, NO! Ginny don't think that. He maybe he hot, and sexy. But he is still the Draco fucking Malfoy that has given you so much shit these past years! _It took all I had to ignore these voices of reason in my head as I tangled my hands in his soft hair. But things just kept coming back into my mind.

I saw Malfoy holding me in Professor Umbridge's office in fifth year, I saw him terrorizing Harry in my third year and singing crude songs about my brother. Why was I kissing him? What was he kissing me? But my train of thought was lost as I felt his thumb lightly touch my breast. _Oh shit, what do I do?_ I finally pulled back from him and took in his face. I saw that his hair was messed up, but still insanely gorgeous. His silver eyes were a shade darker than usual and were looking at me intently.

"Why did you break our kiss again? I know you want me as bad as I want you Ginny. I can feel it when you kiss me back." He said breathlessly.

"That's just it! I SHOULDN'T want to kiss you back! I shouldn't be thinking about your lips on mine! I can't concentrate on anything because of you and your stupid lips. Why are you doing this to me Draco? Why me?" I asked in a desperate voice.

"Do you really want to know why Ginerva?" He asked in a steady voice.

"Yes."

"I first noticed you on the train. When you bumped into me. I saw how gorgeous you were. So then I started watching you. Then I realized that I love you spunk, the fire in your eyes attracts me like no other. Ginny, I've managed to look past your name to see the real you; can't you give me the same curtsey? Isn't it possible that you AREN'T made for Saint Potter?" Draco finished in a badly hidden hurt tone.

"You, you really like me?" I asked, incredulous. How could Draco like me? I was poor. And a Weasley!

"No, I… I think I love you." He said quietly. I could tell that he wanted some kind of response from me, but I just stared, shell-shocked. Then I looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He was kind, caring, and romantic. Nothing like the Draco Malfoy that I thought I knew over the past few years. It was at that moment that I realized, that I loved him too.

"I love you too Draco." I said loud enough for him to hear. I could see his face immediately brighten and he roughly pushed me againced the wall and pushed his lips to mine fervently. Draco's hands slipped under my shirt and he looked up at me, as if asking permission. I just nodded, afraid that I wouldn't be able to speak. Clothes were thrown all over the room and it finally came down to me in my knickers, and Draco in his boxers. But when he started pushing my knickers down I grabbed his hand. "I'm not ready yet." And he seemed to take this as a decent excuse because he just started to kiss me again. This time taking time to kiss down my neck till he found a spot where I shivered. He started nipping and sucking, which made me moan louder and louder.

Finally we both sank to the floor, breathing hard. I caught my breath enough to say "I really do love you Draco." He looked at me with a pleasant look on his face.

"I really do love you too Ginny."

**THE END**

**R&R Please!! Tell me if you like it, and I was thinking I could write more HP Fan Fictions! So just press the little blue botton! I might even write a LONG one! I KNOW RIGHT!?! GO ON, PRESS IT!! ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?** **JUST STOP READING THIS AND PRESS IT! Ok, I feel better now. I was just trying to get it to six pages! Lol! TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Carly**


End file.
